Conventionally, there exists a game system which allows a plurality of people to play a game and which causes two or more display devices to display game images. For example, there is a game system which allows a first player who operates an operation device and a second player who operates a device provided with a display section to play a game, and which causes the display section and a display device other than the display section to display game images.
However, in the above technology, game images are displayed on two screens, respectively, and the players play the game while looking at the images displayed on the screens, respectively. Therefore, there has been room to improve communication between the players.
Therefore, an object of one embodiment is to provide a technology that allows images to be displayed on a plurality of screen and allows users to communicate with each other.
One embodiment has adopted the following configurations in order to solve the above issue.
One embodiment is a display control system which causes a first display device and a second display device other than the first display device to display images. The display control system includes a virtual camera control section, a first display control section, a second display control section, an indicated position obtaining section, a position calculation section, and an object arrangement section. The virtual camera control section controls the first virtual camera based on an operation performed onto a first operation device. The first display control section causes the first display device to display an image of a virtual space viewed from the first virtual camera. The second display control section causes the second display device to display an image of the virtual space viewed from the first virtual camera or a second virtual camera which operates in conjunction with the first virtual camera. The indicated position obtaining section obtains a position on a screen of the second display device indicated by using a second operation device other than the first operation device. The position calculation section calculates a position in the virtual space corresponding to the position on the screen of the second display device obtained by the indicated position obtaining section. The object arrangement section arranges a predetermined object at the position in the virtual space calculated by the position calculation section. The first display control section causes the first display device to display an image including the predetermined object.
According to the above, it is possible to arrange a predetermined object at a position in the virtual space corresponding to the position on the screen of the second display device indicated by using the second operation device, to cause the first display device to display the object, and to allow communication between users.
Further, in another configuration, the first display device and the first operation device may be realized in one portable device.
According to the above, it is possible to display the predetermined object on the first display device provided in the portable display device.
Further, in another configuration, the first virtual camera may take an image including a user object arranged in the virtual space. The display control system further includes a user object control section and a processing section. The user object control section moves the user object in accordance with the operation performed onto the first operation device. The processing section performs, when the user object has selected a selection object arranged in the virtual space, a predetermined process corresponding to the selection object.
According to the above, it is possible to move the user object in accordance with the operation performed onto the first operation device, to select a selection object arranged in the virtual space by moving the user object, and to perform a predetermined process. Accordingly, for example, the second user operating the second operation device can indicate a selection object displayed on the screen of the second display device, to cause the predetermined object to be displayed, in the first display device, at the indicated position of the selection object. Thus, it is possible to allow the first user operating the first operation device to select the indicated selection object.
Further, in another configuration, the first display control section may further cause the first display device to display an indicator indicating a positional relationship between the predetermined object and the user object.
According to the above, the user can know the positional relationship between the predetermined object and the user object, by viewing the first display device.
Further, in another configuration, the processing section may execute a predetermined program corresponding to the selection object.
According to the above, it is possible to execute a predetermined program by selecting a selection object.
Further, in another configuration, the second display control section may cause the second display device to display an image of the virtual space viewed from the second virtual camera. The first virtual camera rotates with respect to a plurality of directions, in accordance with the operation performed onto the first operation device. The second virtual camera operates in conjunction with the first virtual camera with respect to a predetermined direction among the plurality of directions.
According to the above, it is possible to rotate the first virtual camera with respect to a plurality of directions, in accordance with an operation performed onto the first operation device, and to cause the second virtual camera to operate in conjunction with the first virtual camera with respect to a predetermined direction.
Further, in another configuration, the predetermined direction may be a yaw direction based on the virtual space.
According to the above, the second virtual camera operates in conjunction with the first virtual camera with respect to the yaw direction in the virtual space. Accordingly, it is possible to rotate the first virtual camera in a plurality of directions, and to direct the first virtual camera to various directions in the virtual space, whereas it is possible to direct the second virtual camera to a horizontal direction in the virtual space.
Further, in another configuration, the second display control section may cause the second display device to display an image of the virtual space viewed from the second virtual camera. Further, a range of the virtual space an image of which is taken by the second virtual camera is wider than a range of the virtual space an image of which is taken by the first virtual camera.
According to the above, it is possible to display, in the second display device, a range of the virtual space wider than that in the first display device.
Further, in another configuration, an orientation of the second virtual camera may be set such that a direction in the virtual space corresponding to a depth direction for the image displayed on the first display device coincides with a depth direction for the image displayed on the second display device.
According to the above, it is possible to display images of the virtual space viewed from substantially the same viewpoint, on the first display device and the second display device, respectively.
Further, in another configuration, an orientation of the second virtual camera may be set such that a direction in the virtual space corresponding to a depth direction for the image displayed on the first display device coincides with an up direction for the image displayed on the second display device.
According to the above, it is possible to display images of the virtual space viewed from different viewpoints, on the first display device and the second display device, respectively.
Further, another embodiment may be a display control method performed in the above display control system. Such a display control system may be configured by a single apparatus or a plurality of apparatuses. Further, another example may be a display control program which causes a computer to function as the sections included in the above-described display control system. Further, another example may be a display control apparatus including the sections included in the above-described display control system.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to display images on a plurality of screens and to allow communication between users.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.